Alone
by SankteAngelo
Summary: A few years after Imhotep has been defeated the second time, Ardeth Bay still guards the Lost City. One day however he is visited by an old friend who tells him that a certain high priest has returned and he is looking for Ardeth. Slight slash.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am not used to writing these sort of things so please be kind to me. The characters may be a little OC but I tried to make them as much in character as possible.

Finally I do not own the characters in this.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Chapter One**_:

_Mutual Friend_

Ardeth Bay sat by a small fire in the middle of the desert, thinking about how the years had treated him. He had been guarding the tomb of Imoteph his entire life, as well as his ancestors. He had never expected the old high priest to actually rise from his grave, especially not in his lifetime. Yet he had, twice even. And both times Ardeth had helped bringing him back to the kingdom of death.

"He wouldn't rise a third time," Ardeth mumbled to himself as he stared at the flames of the fire. He shook his head at his own foolish thoughts. Even if it was possible for Imoteph to rise from the death again he had nothing left to live for. He had returned to be with his beloved, Anck-Su-Namun, yet if what Rick and Evelyn had told him was true, that she had abandoned him, then he had no reason to return anymore. At leased that was what Ardeth told himself. The mad high priest could surely find a new reason to return to the land of the living. It sent shivers down his spine thinking about what the high priest could and would do to the human race if he was once again awakened.

He sighed as he leaned his head back, gazing up at the star filled night sky. It was getting late and besides it wasn't like there was much to guard anymore since Imoteph no longer rested in the lost city. That was why many of the other Medjai warriors had returned home to be with their family. Ardeth hadn't even considered getting a family. His top priority in life had always been to guard the lost city, to make sure that no one found Imoteph. His whole life had been built around the high priest.

"Maybe I should find myself a wife? Start a family and get myself a son to carry on my legacy," he thought. He sighed again, once again gazing up at the sky. He missed Horus. He missed the company of his best friend.

He smiled to himself as he gazed at the black mare that stood not too far away from his tent, where he sat.

"Will you be my best friend now?" he asked. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, shaking her long mane.

Ardeth soon decided that it was time to get some sleep and crept into his tent, burying himself underneath a pile of blankets. He fell asleep almost immediately.

He was awoken again early the next morning by someone tugging at his blankets. He lazily gazed at the slightly blurry image of someone standing above him. He blinked a couple of times, the image getting clearer and clearer by each second.

"O'Connell?" he questioned as he sat up, letting the blankets fall down on his lap. The American smiled at him.

"Hey. They told me you'd be here. Of course it felt funny, _me_ seeking _you_ out for a change. You otherwise have a habit of just turning up whenever we're in a pitch," he said. Ardeth gazed at him with suspicious.

"What do you mean? Has something happened?" he asked. Rick looked disturbingly innocent, which meant that he, or someone in his family, had done something they shouldn't have.

"Well, let's just say that we managed to stumble upon an old mutual friend," he said. Ardeth merely stared at him.

"Are you saying you have once again awakened the wrath of Imoteph?" he asked. Rick frowned.

"Hey! We only awoke him the first time and then we didn't even know about him. The second time was not our fault and neither is it this time," he said. "We were checking out some ruins when he just suddenly appeared, fully restored and everything." Ardeth felt confused. That shouldn't be possible.

"I don't understand. Who released him and how?" he asked. Rick shrugged.

"I thought maybe you would be able to tell me that. You seemed to have full knowledge the other times," Rick said. Ardeth couldn't tell if the American was praising him or mocking him, yet either way, he didn't have time to dwell on that.

"I am afraid I am lost this time, my friend. Imoteph should not be able to return after falling into the pit that leads to the underworld. And what reason does he have to return now, when he cannot be with his queen?" Ardeth said as he and Rick got out of the tent.

"Revenge?" Rick questioned. "After all we did kill him…twice." The Medjai shook his head.

"No. He wouldn't go through the progress of resurrecting only for revenge. He is a very romantic person. His only reason for living was to revive his loved one," he said. Rick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I heard that fairytale before. But then what?" he asked a little irritated. Ardeth shook his head again, not knowing the answer to the question.

"Tell me exactly what happened when you saw him," Ardeth said after a while.

"Actually, Alex was the one who met with him. I only saw a glint of him," Rick answered. "I can take you to see him. He, Ivy and Jonathan are staying at the hotel in Cairo right now," he said. Ardeth nodded.

"Take me to them," he said as he began to pack his blankets and his tent. They both got up on their horses and rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here is the second chapter. Hope you like it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Chapter Two**_:

_Cairo_

"So…what have you been up to lately?" Rick asked as they had reached Cairo and were on their way towards the hotel.

"Guarding the lost city of Hamunaptra," Ardeth answered simply. Rick glanced at the Medjai.

"What for? The mummy isn't there anymore," he said.

"I suppose it has come to be a habit."

"Any family? Wife? Kids?" Ardeth shook his head.

They soon reached the hotel where Evy, Jonathan and Alex were waiting for them. Ardeth smiled and greeted them all. He was surprised over how much Alex had grown, he was almost as tall as his father.

"'ello, mate," Jonathan greeted cheerfully as he saw the Medjai. "Any news about the mummy?" Ardeth shook his head.

"Not this time, my friend. The fact that Imoteph managed to return once again is beyond all reasoning," he said.

"Reasoning didn't exactly bring him back the other two times either," he heard Rick mumble.

Ardeth ignored the American's comment and went up to Alex.

"Your father told me that you were the one who met Imoteph," he said. Alex nodded.

"Please tell me what happened. Everything that he did," Ardeth continued. Alex seemed to think back on the moment he met with the mummy.

"Well, we were looking through the ruins and I got separated from the others while I examined some hieroglyphs and then I heard how someone went up behind me. I thought it was dad or uncle Jon so I barely paid any attention to him. After I looked behind me I saw his face. He looked human. He just stared at me and then he mumbled something. I couldn't quite hear it all yet it was something about seeking out a Medjai," Alex said. Everyone was silent, gazing at Ardeth. They all thought the same thing yet they didn't say it out loud.

"He's after me," Ardeth finally said silently. Evy went up to him.

"We don't know that for certain. Alex could've heard wrong or he could've meant any Medjai," she said yet it was clear that she doubted her own words. Ardeth shook his head.

"I was the one who helped you defeat Imoteph. I was the one who led the Medjai while he was resurrected," he said. The others were silent again.

"I should leave," Ardeth mumbled and started to move towards the door when Rick suddenly grabbed onto his wrist, right before he managed to grasp the doorknob.

"What do you mean leave? Where are you going?" he asked, looking into Ardeth's dark eyes.

"If Imoteph is after me then anyone in my presence is in grave danger. I must leave," Ardeth explained. Rick frowned.

"Hey, look pal, you risked your life to help us the other times when that guy returned. It's time we returned the favour," he said with a voice that wouldn't leave any room for argument. Ardeth didn't like risking the life of a whole family for his sake yet at the same time he knew that if he tried to leave now, Rick would probably bring him back and lock him into the hotel room. It would be just like the American.

Since Ardeth was not allowed to leave he stayed in a hotel room with the others although he mostly just stood silently in a corner of the room, watching the others and waiting for the high priest to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long. The very same night the high priest himself stormed in trough the window and stood right in the middle of the room so that everybody could see him. Ardeth gazed, big eyed, at the high priest and his bronze-like skin that seemed to glow in the poorly lit room. He skimmed the room with his sharp eyes until they fell on the dark corner where the Medjai stood, not moving a single muscle.

He didn't know why yet something in Ardeth told him that the high priest would not kill him. Still the Medjai kept a hand on his sabre, ready to draw it any second if the high priest made a move.

Everyone stared at Imoteph as he silently gazed at Ardeth.

"I found you," he said with a surprisingly gentle voice and began to walk towards Ardeth. Rick was reluctant to stop him and began to fire his guns at the mummy who didn't even react to the bullets. As both the magazines of the guns were empty Rick threw them aside and instead tried to attack the mummy with his dagger. Imoteph simply just threw Rick aside before he had the time to stab him.

By this time Imoteph had reached up to Ardeth and stood so close that their chests almost touched.

"I have been searching for you Medjai," Imoteph said with a soft voice so that only Ardeth could hear him.

"And now you have found me. What is your intention?" Ardeth answered coldly. Before the high priest could answer he got another set of bullets fired at him, this time Alex being the one firing. Imoteph still chose to ignore the bullets and gazed into the Medjai's eyes.

"I think we should find a place where we will not be interrupted," he said and in the blink of an eye he knocked Ardeth out, grabbed onto him and blasted himself into a sandstorm and escaped through the window, bringing Ardeth with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter. I also corrected the misspelling at Imhotep's name. Thank you Sareth-the-lost one for the reviews and for correcting me.

Enjoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Chapter Three**_:

_Captured_

As Ardeth woke up again he was certain that it had all been just a dream. He thought that he was still laying in his tent underneath the open desert sky. However as he opened his eyes he didn't see the dark inside of his tent and he wasn't asleep underneath the pile of stiff blankets. He was inside a strange room made out of alabaster stone with fire torches lined along the walls, lighting it up. He was laying on a rather large bed with white cotton sheets and soft feather pillows. The Medjai warrior looked around in confusion as he carefully sat up on the bed.

"You are awake at last?" Imhotep's voice said from the other side of the room. Ardeth swiftly turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw the high priest standing by a door opening, leaning his shoulder against the side of the opening, his arms crossed over his chest. He had an amused smile on his face as he gazed at the confused warrior.

"Where have you brought me?" Ardeth asked, completely forgetting to be alarmed by the presence of the high priest.

"It is best that you do not know that," Imhotep answered as he went towards the bed. Ardeth rose to his feet, ready if something would happen. He then noticed that he did no longer have his sable. In fact he didn't have any weapons to defend himself if Imhotep chose to attack.

"I thought it best for you not to be weighted down by those things," Imhotep smiled; clearly noticing that Ardeth was looking for his weapons. Ardeth refused to say anything in response. He wouldn't even look at the priest.

Ardeth looked away as he heard the soft echo of Imhotep's footsteps moving towards his side.

"Are you upset?" Imhotep asked carefully. Ardeth turned his face away from the priest. Imhotep smiled in amusement at the warrior's stubborn behaviour and placed his hands on the Medjai's shoulders.

"What do you want?" Ardeth hissed between his teeth, his back facing the high priest. Imhotep leaned his head on Ardeth's shoulder as he let his hands rub up and down the warrior's upper arms.

"I want you to stay here with me," he answered softly. Ardeth glanced at the taller man from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean? Am I a bait to get to O'Connell?" he asked, knowing that if the priest wished to kill him he would probably have done it already. He heard a small chuckle from Imhotep.

"If I was after him would it not have been more affective to use a member of his family as bait?" he said calmly. Ardeth hated to admit it, yet the priest was right. He had the chance to kidnap both Evy and Alex to get to O'Connell yet he didn't.

"Then what are you after?" Ardeth asked silently. "You must have a reason to bring me here. If it is not for revenge then what is it?" Imhotep carefully let go of Ardeth and turned his back towards him, his face lowered to the floor.

"She left me for death. She abandoned me even though I begged her to help me," he mumbled with a heavy tone to his voice. It was obvious that it hurt for him to remember those things. Ardeth turned around, gazing at the priest.

"When I was tortured during all those years and while I was in the Underworld the memories of her and the thoughts about finally being able to be together with her again one day made me endure it. Now I don't have that anymore. Whenever I think about her now I can only see her face right before she turned her back on me to save her own life; the very life I had sacrificed everything to give back to her," Imoteph continued.

Ardeth couldn't help feeling sorry for Imhotep yet he didn't voice it.

"She was the only woman I have ever loved. I would have done anything for her. I always thought that our love was greater than anyone else's. I was wrong," Imhotep said, the sadness in his voice being obvious. Ardeth wouldn't be surprised if the priest was crying.

"I just cannot stand to be alone anymore," Imoteph finally said and turned towards Ardeth, startling him just slightly. "That is why I sought you out. I wanted company and you are alone too, are you not?" Ardeth lowered his gaze, not wanting to admit that the priest was right; he was alone.

Imhotep placed his hand on Ardeth's cheek, raising his head just slightly so that their eyes met.

"Will you stay with me?" the priest asked. Ardeth avoided his gaze.

"I do not seem to have a choice, do I?" he said with a silent voice. The priest shook his head.

"No. You do not," he simply mumbled. Ardeth sighed loudly, not even trying to hide his irritation.


	4. Chapter 4

Some people might hate me for this chapter. I just thought I'd warn people that there might be some slight slash here but only if you want it to be, I guess.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

_**Chapter Four**_:

_To Love_

Ardeth had no idea how many days he had spent with the high priest. He was never allowed to leave that strange room, which he still didn't know where or what it was, so he had little knowledge when one day ended and the other started.

At the beginning Ardeth refused to speak to Imhotep and always kept himself at a safe distance from him just in case. Imhotep didn't seem to mind the Medjai's distant behaviour and no matter what Ardeth did or said to him he always kept a calm face.

Each morning when Ardeth woke up he would find a plate of food beside him, along with a smiling Imhotep who would sit next to him. Ardeth never knew where the priest got the food yet he ate it none the less, although always making sure that Imhotep would eat it as well. One could never be too careful.

There was a bath in a room next to the one they were in as well. A large bath that always had warm water and always smelled of different flowers. Ardeth would use this once a day, mostly in lack of anything else to do. Sometimes Imhotep would join him, offering to wash the Medjai's back for him.

Each day continued like this and Ardeth was starting to find it pointless to try and avoid the high priest anymore.

"You really do not like me, do you?" Imhotep had suddenly asked one morning as they were both munching on some peaches that the high priest had brought with him. Ardeth gazed at the high priest who was smiling by some reason.

"Is there a reason why I should?" Ardeth asked. "All my life I have been told that you are the bringer of death. Your name has been associated with the destruction of the world. Why should I like you?" Imhotep continued to smile.

"It was the forefathers of your people who put me under that curse. It was them who made me the death's valley. I never asked for it," he answered. Ardeth frowned. He hated the fact that the priest was right.

"We never asked you to try and bring upon the apocalypse," he said. Imhotep almost seemed to laugh and it wasn't all that unpleasant.

"Believe it or not but everything I ever did I did for her. She had always been meant to be a queen so I tried to give her a kingdom to rule over," Imhotep said softly. He was still smiling yet the sadness in his eyes even made Ardeth's chest ache.

"If she really loved you, wouldn't she have been happy just to be with you?" the Medjai heard himself ask. Imhotep lowered his gaze, a soft smile on his lips.

"Perhaps. But I loved her so much, I wanted to give her everything," he mumbled. "I didn't care who I had to hurt or even kill as long as I got to see a smile on her lips." Ardeth carefully chewed his lower lip.

"I've never known love like that," he suddenly said, wondering himself why he had said it. But it was true though, he had never loved anyone. He never had the time to fall in love.

Imhotep looked up at the Medjai with a warm smile.

"It's a wonderful feeling to love someone. But it is also very scary," he said. Ardeth kept silent as he gazed at the priest. Maybe Imhotep wasn't so bad after all. At leased not anymore.

Ardeth was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when Imhotep leaned closer to him and planted a soft kiss on the Medjai's cheek. Ardeth jumped in surprise and jerked backwards. He stared at Imhotep in shock, not sure what to say.

"Why did you do that?" he asked after a moment of gaping like a fish. Imhotep laughed quietly.

"You may not like me, Medjai. But I like you," he answered and got up from the bed, silently walking towards the bath. Ardeth stared after the high priest, his mind a complete blur.

That day Ardeth never even got up from the bed but just stayed there, staring at the roof while he wondered over everything the high priest had told him.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a rather short chapter. I think also that I might be coming close to the end now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Chapter Five**_:

_Confrontation_

The days past by slowly and Ardeth was getting fairly used to his new everyday life. He barely spoke to Imhotep anymore, feeling that it only made him confused when he spoke to him.

Ardeth sighed as he sat in the bath, refusing to let Imhotep join him this time. He thought over all the days he had now spent together with the high priest. Things just didn't make sense anymore to the Medjai. Ever since the day he was born Imhotep's name had been connected with pain, death and destruction. People had always feared the priest and the day he would return, even Ardeth himself had dreaded that day. Now here he was, alone together with the priest himself and he had never felt like he had any reason to fear him. In fact Imhotep had done nothing but treat him with absolute kindness.

Could it be possible that Imhotep wasn't as bad as Ardeth had been led to believe? Maybe Imhotep had just been misguided by love?

Ardeth sighed again, not getting much sense from his own thoughts. He slowly got up from the hot water and put on his black robe. He was just about to tie the sash when he saw how Imhotep came in. At first none of them said a word, they just gazed at each other.

"Are you finished?" Imhotep finally asked with a soft voice. Ardeth merely nodded as a response and then hurried out of the bath before the priest had a chance to say anything else. He didn't stop until he was standing next to the bed where he stood with his back facing the door to the bath, gazing at the wall.

"Is something wrong?" Imhotep asked a short while later as he went up to the Medjai, placing his hands on Ardeth's shoulders.

"Why do you do this?" Ardeth heard himself ask. "I can't seem to understand you. You try to bring destruction over the world for the sake of love and now, when you have been defeated, you return for me because you feel lonely?" Ardeth sighed heavily and turned towards the high priest.

"I just don't understand," he added.

"People do crazy things for love," Imhotep said with an amused smile. "And they also do crazy things when they are alone." Ardeth wasn't satisfied with that answer. He wanted an explanation.

"Imhotep, tell me why you brought me here," Ardeth said with a serious voice, gazing right into the high priest's eyes. "It can't just have been because you felt alone. You're not that simpleminded. There has to be another reason. Tell me!"

Imhotep was slightly taken aback by the sudden confrontation. He hadn't been prepared for the Medjai to ask those questions, at leased not now. He didn't really know how to answer them.

Ardeth kept his gaze fixed at the high priest's eyes, refusing to look away until he got a proper answer.

"Tell me," he repeated, with a softer voice this time. "Please."


	6. Chapter 6

I was a little worried about this chapter. I wasn't sure if it would work but I'm fairly pleased with it. I hope you will like it. Next chapter will be the last.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Chapter Six**_

_Truth_

"Can we sit down?" Imhotep asked carefully as he met Ardeth's gaze. Ardeth nodded and they both sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Truthfully," Imhotep said with a silent voice, trying to find the right words for what he was about to say. "I had seen you when you helped O'Connell to fight me and my priests. I couldn't help being impressed by how pure your soul was. You're unselfish; always fighting for those you care for. You would never turn your back on anyone who needed your help." Ardeth sat silently as the priest spoke, not sure how to react to the words he said.

"I brought you here because I wanted to know more about you," Imhotep continued. "I wanted to be close to you so that maybe I could learn what it feels like to have a heart such as yours."

Ardeth sat completely silent as he tried to understand what the priest had told him.

"I still don't understand," he mumbled as he lowered his gaze slightly.

"Also," Imhotep suddenly continued, making the Medjai meet his gaze again. "I guess I also brought you here because I wanted you to know who _I_ am. You said yourself that you had only been taught that I am the bringer of death. I am so much more than that. I wanted you, the leader of the Medjai warriors, to know that I too was human once. I was just like anyone else; the only difference was that I just happen to fall in love with the pharaoh's mistress. That sealed my fate."

Silence filled the room once again as the priest and the Medjai looked at each other. Ardeth kept hearing Imhotep's word over and over in his head. He kept thinking that even though he knew every single little detail of what his forefather had told him about Imhotep he still had never even thought of him as a normal person. He had been a creature, a walking disease not human.

"Perhaps my people have been unfair to you," Ardeth admitted with a silent voice. Imhotep met Ardeth's dark gaze, smiling warmly at him.

"Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that," he said softly. Ardeth wanted to return the smile yet somehow he couldn't; he could only nod slightly to the high priest.

After that day the atmosphere between the two seemed lighter, maybe even pleasant. Despite this, Ardeth still felt troubled. Thoughts about his people kept entering his head along with thoughts about O'Connell and his family. They must be worried about him.

"How long are you planning to keep me here?" Ardeth asked one night as the two of them were getting ready for bed. Imhotep looked at the Medjai with a serious face.

"Do you wish to leave?" he asked as he sat down on the bed where Ardeth was already sitting.

"I cannot stay here forever. You know I can't," Ardeth objected. "I have my people to look after. And my friends must be looking for me." Imhotep's face changed from serious to a soft expression.

"Do you really wish to leave?" he whispered. Ardeth nodded.

"I have to," he answered. The high priest lowered his gaze for a mere second and then gazed right into Ardeth's eyes. He carefully raised his hand and fingered the tattoo on Ardeth's forehead, following the symbols with the tip of his finger.

"Sleep now," Imhotep said after a short while and retreated his hand. "I promise that you will soon be back with your friends."


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter. It's quite short but hopefully it's enough.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Return_

The next morning Ardeth woke up by someone shouting his name. It was vague at first yet it grew stronger each second. Ardeth opened his eyes, expecting to see the alabaster roof above him but instead he saw the open sky. Ardeth sat up, feeling confused, and looked around. He was in sitting in the sand, in Hamunaptra, right above the very same place where Imhotep had rested from the beginning.

Ardeth looked beside him and saw that his weapons were all next to him. He kept wondering if everything had only been a dream yet he soon changed his mind. It couldn't have been just a dream.

The shouting continued and Ardeth stood up to look for the keeper of the voice that was screaming his name so desperately.

"O'Connell?" Ardeth said with surprise as he finally saw the American run towards him. He looked like a mess. He didn't stop running until he was standing right in front of Ardeth. He was completely out of breath. Shortly after him came Evy, Alex and even Jonathan.

"We were beginning to think you were dead," Rick said between breaths. Before Ardeth could say anything Evy had went up to him and embraced him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she said with a smile. Ardeth gazed at each one of them.

"How long have I been missing?" he asked. The family gazed at each other and then at Ardeth.

"A little over two weeks," Evy answered. Ardeth lowered his gaze to the soft sand underneath his feet.

"What happened to you?" Rick asked.

"Where's the mummy?" Jonathan added. Ardeth was silent. He wasn't sure how to answer it. As he lowered his gaze he noticed that he had something around his neck; Imhotep's necklace. Ardeth took the necklace in his hand and gazed at it for a while and then gazed at the others.

"Imhotep is gone," he said softly, half to himself.

"Did he do anything to you?" Rick asked, gazing intensely at Ardeth. The Medjai shook his head.

"No, nothing," he answered.

Ardeth returned home shortly after that, first having to convince Rick and the others that he was fine. He was well welcomed by his people who cheered at his return. They said that their leader was a great warrior who had managed to escape the Bringer of death all on his own.

Imhotep was never seen again yet Ardeth thought about him often and he would still guard the lost city but not out of fear but more out of anticipation. A part of him wanted the priest to return so that they could see each other again. The Medjai never told anyone what had really happened during the days he spent with the high priest but he never forgot it.

Years later when Ardeth told his children about the high priest Imhotep, who lived centuries ago, he always made sure to tell them that he too was human once. He was just like anyone else, except that he fell deeply in love with a woman who belonged to the pharaoh. The high priest wasn't a creature; he was a man.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That's it. It's over. I know some people might hate this ending since I didn't explain a few things yet I like it this way. It gives you a chance to try to figure out yourself what really happened.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and even if you didn't please review it and let me know what you think.


End file.
